


When I Had The Chance

by morelikepokemongotohell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Alphys Ending, TW: suicidal thoughts, but still worth it, first fanfic on this website, lol i wrote this for my english class, that character development tho, this ending doesn't get enough attention, this is kind of short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelikepokemongotohell/pseuds/morelikepokemongotohell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys makes a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Had The Chance

“H… hey.”

Dr Alphys sat awkwardly in her office chair, one clawed hand clutching the phone and the other fiddling with an anime figurine. After she took charge of the underground (or at least what was left of it) she had thrown all her figurines and posters away. All except for two. The figurine that Undyne had given her and the signed Mettaton poster.

“So… you’re the one who killed all my friends.”

One part of her scoffed. Nice one, Alphys. Real smooth. But another part, one that sounded a bit like Undyne, encouraged her to continue. To deliver justice.

“I just called to tell you…”

Alphys grip on the phone tightened as she decided to listen to the second voice.

“…I hate you.”

With those three words, the truth began to spill out as if some kind of barrier had been broken.

“Yet... strangely... It's because of you, that... That I was forced to become a better person. When I first saw you hurting people... I just sat there. Watching you. I felt so guilty knowing I hadn't done anything to stop you. I felt like all I did was... Was hope you would destroy me, too.”

Looking at the figurine, Alphys remembered feeling something similar, after her experiments had failed and the Amalgametes had been created. When all she was left with was half-melted monsters and desperate family members. She had been at the garbage dump in Waterfall, staring at the seemingly bottomless pit and wondering what would happen if she just… jumped off.

But then the Captain of the Royal Guard had showed up, changing her life with a sharp-toothed grin and flaming red hair.

Alphys wished she had told Undyne how she felt about her before she died.

“But when Undyne called, with crazed desperation in her voice... I... I realized I had to do something. Even if it meant everybody would... Have to learn the truth about me.”

Alphys looked at the door to the True Lab where she knew the Amalgametes were staying. They would’ve been sent back to their families, but… their families were all dead.

“It's strange. You know? Even after all the bad things I did. People treated me like a hero. And then they… Asked me to run everything. So I'm trying my best, here. I think I have some good policies, but, y-you know… Talking to people still makes me nervous. I'm no Asgore, you know?…”

Ashamed, Alphys put down the figurine and cradled her head in her claws. Her next words were barely above a whisper.

“God… I miss everyone. Now that they're gone, it… It feels so clear what I should have done. What I should have said. Undyne… Asgore… Mettaton…”

Her voice cracked on the last name. She had been so stupid, allowing the flamboyant robot to face the human. He was always an entertainer first. He was never meant to… to…

Alphys dragged her eyes away from the poster that she had found herself looking at, wiping the tears that had begun to form underneath her glasses. Instead, she looked at Sans, who was leaning against the wall at the other side of the room. He gave her an encouraging smile. Or, at least she thought he did. Sans was always smiling. Alphys had known him for years, but she still hasn’t figured out if it’s fake or he simply can’t move his mouth.

Either way, Alphys wasn’t fooled. She knew he wasn’t sleeping. She knew whenever he did he woke up screaming. She knew that despite his cheesy grin and his laid-back attitude that he was suffering from a deep emotional hurt. He had lost people too. He had lost his brother, Papyrus. Alphys didn’t know Papyrus very well, but she did know how much Sans cared about him. And now that he’s gone, it’s seems as if Sans doesn’t care about anything at all…

No. That’s not true, and she knows it. She had initially brushed it off as her imagination, but now it truly seems as if Sans is… waiting for something.

But what?

“At least Sans is still here. He's… He's a good guy. And with him around… I…”

Alphys cut herself off with a sigh. What was the point anymore? What was it worth trying to gain sympathy from a murderer? To even inform them of current events?

Why did she even call them in the first place?

“You know. Just daydreaming here. But…”

Digging her claws into the soft wood of the desk, Alphys realized exactly why she made the call.

“I really should have killed you when I had the chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
